1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying an image which is processed based on detected information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may display a processed image to improve sharpness or details of an image.
An image processing apparatus may process an image to improve image quality, and thus a displayed image may be recognized as having better quality.